Bad Boy in Red
by Corona09
Summary: A good girl/bad boy romance with a twist. TMNT 2012
1. Chapter 1

Name: Amy Knight

Age: 15, going on 16

Hair: light brown, long. Always wears a pink hear band

Eyes: amber brown. Wears classy light brown glasses.

Signature look: a red hair band, a forest green cardigan, a pink t-shirt, a denim skirt, white socks and black sneakers.

Bio: Amy was born in New England and lived there until her 15th birthday when she and her family moved to New York City. Her mother is a medical doctor at the Manhattan hospital and her father is a photo journalist for a major travel magazine company. Amy attends Sacred Heart Academy as an honor student. But she always felt invisible, never to be noticed, until now.


	2. The Visit

It was another quiet afternoon at school. Amy stares out into the window, watching the sun slowly set on top of the buildings. The bell rang, it woke her up a bit. She gathered her things and was about to leave for home. Despite all of her success and her achievements she still didn't feel whole.

Suddenly one of her friends walked up to her. "Hey Amy!" It was her friend Zoey, a socialite and cheerleader captain. She had blond curly hair, crystal blue eyes, and wears a..."Oh, hey Zoey." "Aren't you going to be late for science club or something?" "Nah, I decided to take a brake." "Seriously?" "Yeah." "That's not like you." "I guess I'm just bored." "Listen, there is a big football game this tomorrow night, why don't you come? I'll introduce you to the captain." She winked at Amy. She blushed and said, "I'll play it by ear." "Great! Catch you later!" Zoey said before she took off to kiss her boyfriend. Amy sighed and walked away.

Night fell fast. Amy hastened her pace. She gets apprehensive in the dark. On her way back home, Amy heard a ruckus coming from the rooftop. It sounded like someone is wrestling. She didn't want to stick Around to find out. but then without warning, an object fell right in front of her, making a loud clanging sound. Amy was started by the sound. She looked down, it was a small ninja dagger. Amy pulled out a blue rubber glove and put it on, and cautiously bent down to grab it. She put it in her book bag and resumed walking home. But the curious honor student was unaware that someone was watching her.

Amy rushed into her bedroom as soon she got to the penthouse. She took out the dagger and examined it. "Hmm. Interesting." She took out a cotton swab and rubbed the Q-tip against the handle and placed the sample on the slide. Amy looked through a microscope to take a closer look. "Okay, this just went from interesting to weird." She spent a couple of hours looking through some books on terrapin cells and looked up some stuff on the Internet, but she still couldn't make sense of it. "How did turtle cells end up on a ninja weapon?" Amy said to herself and yawned. "Oh my, it's almost midnight. I better hit the hay." She changed to her pink nightgown and went to bed.

While she slept, someone broke into her home. The intruder snuck around and accidentally knocked over a vase. He caught it before it touched the ground. Amy woke up, sensing something was not right. She put on her glasses and grabbed a flashlight, not to illuminate, but to defend herself. There was no way it was an intruder because one; she lives in a penthouse, two; security is tight, and three; the silent alarms would've gone off and the police would've arrived before the intruder can maje a brake for it. Amy cautiously steps out of her bedroom and walked around with a heavy flashlight in her hands. She had a hard time seeing in the dark but Amy was prepared for anything but nothing could prepare her what happened next. She bumped into something hard. "Hey!" The intruder yelled, Amy panicked and started swinging her flashlight around. "Whoa! Cool it!" He yelled at her. She tripped and her glasses fell off, everything around her became blurry. "Oh no! My glasses!" Amy started to feel around for them. The intruder found them and picked them up. He looked at her, smirking, and laughed lightly. "What's so funny?" She asked. He bent down in front of her. "Where is it?" He asked her. "Where's what?" "Playing hard to get? Heh. Okay, I'll play that game. At least it's in good hands...for now. I'll be back for it." The intruder said as he put Amy's glass back on her face. She blinked in confusion, for the intruder was gone. "What?"


	3. Within the Shadows

Amy was feeling a little groggy after what happened last night. She tries to get up and go through her morning routine before going to school. What kind of intruder brakes in, asks you something, and just leaves without taking anything? Amy thought to herself as she pours the milk into her bowl of cereal. Her mom walked into the kitchen. "Morning sleepy head, how's my academic star?" The cheerful mother said. "I'm okay." "Awe sweetie, what's wrong? Did you get enough sleep?" "Sort of. Mom? Did you hear anything last night?" "No, I slept like a log last night after a long day at work, why?" Amy wanted to tell her mom about the intruder but she didn't want her to worry. Plus, she couldn't describe him anyway on the count of she temporarily lost her glasses. "Nothing, I guess it was my imagination." "Oh Amy I know it's been a year since we moved to NYC, but you'll get used to it." "I know. Where's dad?" "Oh yeah, he left early this morning to write an article on Niagara Falls. He'll be back with a week, or two. Speaking of work I better hustle. I have back to back surgeries. Can you handle being home alone again for a couple of days?" Amy nodded. Her mom kissed her goodbye and took off.

On her way to school Amy felt something wasn't right, almost as though someone was following her. She speed up her pace and made it to school. The paranoid girl turned around slightly to see if there was someone following her, but there was nothing. Amy sighed with relief, but when she felt a hand on her shoulder she screamed, "Ah!" "Whoa chill. It's me, Zoey." "Oh Zoey, thank goodness." "Are you okay? You look like you we're being stocked." "I was think was." "Anyway, are you coming over to the game tonight?" Amy was going to tell Zoey she can't but this could be a good opportunity to use the science lab to take a better look at the cell sample. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The two best friends walked into the building and down the hallway. "Oh Amy, did you hear there was a fight last night." "A fight?" "Yeah, a bunch of people complained there was a brawl going on from one of the rooftops. My dad told me. One of the perks of having the chief of police as your dad." "I was there." Amy whispered underneath her breath. "What was that?" "Oh nothing." Amy starts to wonder if one of the guys from the brawl followed her home and broke into her penthouse.

A day has passed, everyone headed for the stands to watch the game. Amy sat down for a while until halftime. She snuck away without anyone noticing and quickly went inside. The clever overachiever was able to brake into the lab with ease and started examining the cell sample. "Hm. Interesting. Traces of human DNA." Amy could hear the crowd cheering for the home team. She sighed in exhaustion. "What am I doing? I fibbed to my best friend, broke into the lab to looks at some cell sample I got from this dagger." Amy said to herself as she gathered her things. As she walked out of the lab, she pulled out the dagger from her purse. "I wish I never found this stupid thing." "Then you don't mind if I take it." A familiar voice spoke out. "Wha? Who's there?!" Amy quickly turned around to see who it was, but it was too dark to see anything. She gasped as the vague figure moved toward her. He was big, all muscular, and green. "Listen, just stay right there." The stranger said but Amy ignored him and ran off. "I said stay!" He said loudly and ran after her. Amy ran into the gym. "Oh no, he's right behind me! What am I going to do?" She ran into the locker room and looked around for an exit. But before Amy could find it, she heard a bang, and ran into the showers. She could hear footsteps coming closer. Then they stopped. Amy took a quick look, the locker room was pitch black but she could make out the silhouette of the stranger. She sneaks toward the exit while he wasn't looking. Amy was almost home free but he grabbed her from behind. "No!" She screamed. He covered her mouth. "Shhh, listen to me we are not the only ones in this building. Now, you and I are getting out of here. When the coast is clear you give me back my sai and I'll let you go. Kay?" There was no way Amy could trust him but there was no other way out of it. She nodded in agreement for now.

They walked out of the locker room, the football game was nearly over. Amy and the stranger snuck away until they were a block away from the school and into the alley. Now it was her chance, she stomped on his foot. "Ow!" He released her and whined in pain. Amy ran off but someone else got in her way except this guy was wearing a black ninja outfit. She reached into her bag to get the dagger, or sai as the stranger called it but it wasn't in there. _Oh no, I must've left it at school_. Amy thought to herself as the scary ninja swept his leg to make her fall over. She hit her head on the ground and started to black out. The last thing she saw was the stranger yelling, "Hey!" and charging toward the unknown ninja.


	4. First Impression

"This wouldn't have happened if you just listen to me!" Amy stirs a little. "Look I got it back, she's okay, what's the big deal?!" "Well for one thing, she's unconscious!" "Dudes, don't be rude. She's still sleeping." Her opens opened slowly, everything was all blurry, all she could make out were four guys wearing green hoodies. They didn't notice she was half awake. She fell asleep again.

Amy woke up an hour later and got up. She found herself on a couch in what looked like a tricked out subway station. She felt so confused. "Hey, you're up. are you okay?" "Yeah, I think so. But I..." Amy stopped when she realized she was not alone. She turned around to see a giant turtle with freckles on his cheeks, wearing an orange mask, and holding a soup pot. "I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey. Pizza Noodle Soup?" He said. "Ahhhhh!" Amy screamed and then Mikey screamed, accidentally throwing a pot of soup in the air. The two more ran out to check out what's going on. When she saw them she screamed louder. They screamed and the pot landed on the purple masked turtle, covering him in soup. "Whoa! Take it easy. We're the good guys." The blue masked turtle said trying to calm her down. But Amy kept screaming until she heard a voice yelling, "Will everyone be quiet!" _Oh no, it can't be. _She thought to herself. Another giant turtle appeared, this one was a bit buffer, and wears a red mask.

"You." Amy shakily said. "Looks like she remembers you Raph." Mikey said. She doesn't know what to be scared of; the fact she was surrounded by giant turtles or the big scary turtle that broke into her house and has been chasing her all night. Before, the turtles can do anything, Amy ran into a room and shut the door. "She's in my room." The red masked turtle said with a slightly shocked look and Mikey laughed. The Raphael smacked him upside the head to get Mikey to stop and marched toward the door. He banged on it with his fist. "Hey! Get out of there!" But the blue masked turtle stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Let go Leo!" "Calm down Raph. Can't you see she's scared? Look it's getting late. Let's get some sleep and start fresh tomorrow." Raph groaned. "Could I at least get Spike?!" "Who?" "It's Raph's pet turtle." Mikey answered. Raph smacked him. Amy opened the door slightly, big enough to give Raph his pet turtle and shut it immediately. "What are we going to do?" "What do you mean we? You caused this mess." Leo retorted. "So where am I going to sleep?" Leo pointed to the couch. Raphael pouted and walked toward it. "Um, could someone please get this pot off me?" The panicked turtle said. "Oops, sorry Donnie." Mikey said as he struggles to pull the pot off him.

Later that night, Raphael mumbles in his sleep, tossing and turning. "It was not my fault maybe of she hadn't run away from me this wouldn't happened!" He exclaimed quietly. Suddenly, he had and idea. Raph got up and crept toward the door to his bedroom. When he opened the door Raph saw Amy sleeping on the floor in a curled up position. _She's sleeping on the floor? Oh forget it, just find her license, and take her home._ He thought to himself and walked inside. Before Raph can do anything, he couldn't help but look at her face. "Has she been crying?" He asked himself softly. There tear streaks on her face. Raphael didn't have the heart to kick her out, so he picked her up and laid her on the bed, covering her with a blanket. He turned around and left the room to return to the couch.


	5. Introductions

Morning came, Raph got up moaning because his back was sore. His brothers came into the living room. "Whoa, dude you look rough." Mikey commented on Raph's rough appearance. The grumpy turtle growled at him and said, "That's because our little guest took my room!" Before Raph could pummel his little brother, Master Splinter shows up and yells, "Stop! What is all this about?!" Raphael already had Mikey in a headlock. Leonardo answered his question, "Don't get mad Sensei, see...remember when you told Raph not to bother get his Sai back? Well, he took off to get it back from this girl, but then a Foot ninja showed up and attacked her, and well long story short; she kind of sent the night in Raph's room and he slept on the couch." Master Splinter narrowed his gaze at Raph which made him release Mikey. He walked toward his disobedient student and said, "Raphael, I am very disappointed in you. I told you countless times not to." Raph lowered his head. "I am sorry Sensei." "Do not apologize to me, apologize to the girl who is currently sleeping in your room." "It's not that easy, I tried to get her out..." "In a rude and obnoxious way." Leo said. "...but she won't come out." Then a female voice spoke out. "That's why I am here." It was April.

"Morning guys, sorry I'm late." "Late for what?" The confused aggressive ninja asked. "I asked April to come over." Donatello answered and then turns to her. He explained to her what happened last night. "Maybe you can talk to her." Don recommends. April walked up to Raph's door and knocked on it. "Go away!" "Relax, I'm human, like you. Let's talk." Amy cautiously slid the door open slightly and sees her. "Um...hi." Amy said quietly. "Hi, I'm April." " Amy." She answered and looked over April's shoulder and sees the turtles and the giant rat standing there. "It's okay, they are friends of mine. They won't hurt you." Amy nodded to her, opened the door wider and stepped out. She lead the semi-freaked out girl to the sofa. April asked her a few more questions. "Do you go to Roosevelt High?" "No, I go to Sacred Heart Academy." "I hear it's a nice school." "A nice school? It's one of the best schools in Manhattan!" Donatello exclaimed and then added, "When I was a kid I've always wanted to attend there. Of course that was before I realized people would be thrilled of having a mutant turtle on school grounds." There was an awkward pause until Master Splinter broke the silence. "Amy-San, we know you have been though a lot but we need you to promise not to tell everyone about us. I don't want my sons to be in any more danger." "Who would believe me?" Amy said.

"Good, now I believe proper introductions are in order." Master Splinter suggested and then added, "I am Master Splinter. And these are my sons; I believe you have already met Michelangelo." The short turtle wearing the orange mask waved to her. "I'm Donatello." The tall turtle said. "You can call him Don or Donnie." Mikey added. "I'm Leo, the leader." The blue masked turtle said as he held out his hand to shake hers. But Raphael stayed silent until he felt his Master's harsh gaze on him. He groaned and said, "Name's Raph." "Hi. Um, I don't mean to be rude but I need to get back home. My mom probably left a lot of messages and is wondering where I am." Amy shyly said. "That's fine, but before you go, Raph? Don't you have something to say to Amy?" Leo said but the red masked turtle replied, "Like what?" "An apology?" "If anybody should apologize it's her! If she hadn't taken my sai in the first place I wouldn't have to follow her." "Raphael!" Master Splinter yelled. While they were arguing, something inside Amy grew, an emotion she was not familiar with, anger. She rose up and screamed, "Stop!" Everyone became silent. Amy marched toward Raph and stood in front of him with an angry look. "I wouldn't have to be here if you were more responsible with your stuff! But I am guessing that word is not in your vocabulary!" She yelled. His eyes widened when she said that. "You know what, if anyone should be blamed it's you! Now if you'll excuse me I have some important responsibilities to take care of. Good day." Amy quickly turned around and marched off toward the exit. April ran after her to show Amy the way out of the sewers. Raphael just stood there with a gawk. His brothers started to laugh historically because that was the first time someone yelled at Raph like that.

The weekend came and gone. Amy was in the middle of her history class. She trued to concentrate but ever since Amy met Raphael she hasn't been herself. "Miss Knight, your answer? Who painted the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel?" "Raphael...no wait I mean...Michelangelo." "Correct." She sighed with relief. The bell rang, the class was dismissed. Amy was about to leave for science class her teacher said, "Miss Knight, may I talk to you for a sec?" "Is everyone alright? You've been a little distracted." "Oh no, everything is alright. I have a lot on my plate right now." "Well okay I just wanted to make sure. But if there is something bothering you..." "Don't worry, nothing is bothering me." She left the classroom and runs into Zoey. "Hey Zoey. I have been trying to call you all weekend." "I know." "Then why didn't you answer?" "Because I saw you with that guy." "What guy?" Zoey scoffed and said, "Oh don't play dumb. I saw you with a guy during the game. If you already had a date you could've told me." "What?! Oh no, no, no, no. That guy was not my date, he was a pest." "Then why didn't you call me on my cell for help? My dad is head of the police." Amy sighed and responds, "It's a long, long story." "Okay, well when you are ready to tell me, I'm here. See ya." Zoey takes off to her next class. Amy grips on her notebook tightly with anger. _Oh this is all Raph's fault! _Amy thought to herself.

Back at the lair, Raph was sitting on the couch still looking dumbstruck. "Whoa, Raph's been looking like that since this morning." Leonardo said. "Yeah." Mikey commented. He walked over to Raph and sat next to him yelling, "Hey Raph! You're creeping everybody out with that look! Cut it out!" But the shocked brutish turtle didn't respond and the freckled faced turtle replied, "Okay now I'm worried." "S-she..." "Dudes! He's finally saying something!" "She...just...and the thing..." "Well sort of." "Raph, this is Donatello. In the name of the english language, please use real words." Don said. It was silent for a while but then he bellowed, "She out Raphed me?!" "Dude, that's something I would've said." Leo covered Mikey's mouth. "Not now Mikey. So what's the big deal? So Amy out Raphed you." "It is a huge deal! That's it! The next time I see her, I am going to out...something her! Donnie I need you to find out if she has a social page or whatever." "Why?" "I have my reasons." Raphael smirks.


	6. While you were out cold

"Raph, getting back at Amy is not the answer. Maybe if you apologized..." "Forget it Leo! nit in a million years! Donnie, do you have anything on her?" "I do but I don't think you'll outshine her anything." "What do you mean?" "We'll according to her page; she's an "straight A" honor student, president of the science club, book club, drama club, and captain of the coed tennis team, the debate team, first a violinist of the school orchestra band, and so on." "So...what's your point?" "I'm just saying may be there is no need for you to get back at her because you can't do any of these things. She's more Renaissance than you." "You mean you couldn't anything I can use against her?" "No, why are you so interested in a girl you may never see again...unless..." "Unless what?" "You might have a thing for her." "Ha! Now that's funny, she not my type. She more of your type brainiac." Raph said sarcastically. "True, we do have similar interests but I prefer April, her wonderful personality is opposite to mine. And she's so cool."

But then Donnie saw April coming down the steps, he panicked and fell down flat on his face. "Hi guys...um...Donnie? Why are you on the floor?" "I'm looking for the remote?" "Okay? Oh Raph I got a message from Amy, but you are not gonna like it." "Just tell me." April pulled out her cell phone and cleared her throat. "She said; Do me a favor Raph and leave me alone, your poor attitude is affecting my studies and my life." "Ouch, you haven't gone out with her and already you two broke up." Mikey said with a chuckle. Raph growled at him and the message. "What?! Now she's sending April has her messenger to tell me what to do?! That's it! I am going to have a little chit chat with miss honor student!" Raphael storms out of the lair. "Should one of us go after him?" Donatello asked rhetorically.

Somewhere in Manhattan, in the quiet penthouse, Amy was in the middle of playing her violin when she heard a loud smashing sound. She groaned and put her violin down on the bed. The miffed honor student walked out the door in a huff. "Raph? Is that you? I thought I told you to..." But Amy was cut off when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with a cloth. She passed out and he ran off with her. The shadowy figure climbed out the window and shimmied down with a grappling hook. As his touched the ground he heard someone yelling, "Hey you!" He turned around, it was Raph calling him out. "Didn't I kick your butt last Friday night? Now put the girl down!" The kidnapper was a Foot ninja. He pulled out his kunai and held it to her face. "You know that's low, even for you!" Raph exclaimed. The really annoyed turtle was out of options until he spotted a big flower pot and has an idea. He aimed one of his sais at it and the flower pot fell on the ninja, knocking him out without harming Amy. When he released her, Raph immediately caught her in his arms. Amy moaned a little.

Raph sighed and carried her all the way back upstairs to her penthouse. He laid her on the bed and was about to leave when Amy woke up with a gasp. "What happened? Oh it's you. I thought I told you to..." "Leave you alone I know but I came over here to tell you you can't boss me around but a Foot ninja showed up, tried to kidnap you and I saved you!" Amy stopped talking and Raph continued. "You should be thanking me for saving you. But you know what, forget it! I'm gone!" He walked out of her bedroom. Amy got up and ran after him. "Wait!" But Raph was gone without a trance, guilt filled her soul.

The next day, Raph was sitting at the table in the kitchen with his pet turtle Spike. "The nerve of her, she actually thought I broke in again to bug her! Can you believe it?" Spike didn't respond, he was chewing on his leaf and Raph sighs. "You're right, I mean I would act like that if someone broke into my place. But still that doesn't excuse her for being incredibly rude." Suddenly he hears a female voice calling him. "Raph? Are you here?" It was Amy as she walked in. "Oh, it's you. I didn't think you'd be here." She sat down next to him and said, "I came here to apologize about last night." "Go on." "I should've thanked you for saving me. I was wrong about you." "Okay, now apologize for taking my sai." "I will do no such thing!" Amy said loudly. "Then why did you come all they way here to..." Raph stopped for a minute and realized something, he grinned. "Oh...now I see." "What?" "You have a thing for me." Amy stood up from the table and walked out the kitchen, he followed her.

Raph stood in her way. "Get out of my way Raph." "Not until you tell me how you really feel about me?" He said with a smirk. "I feel you are in my way." She said as Amy walked past him, but Raph got in her way again. "Shy huh?" He said and then placed his hand on the wall blocking her way out, leaning in until Amy's back was against the wall. "I'm not shy." Raphael said. "I see that. now quit goofing around and let me go home." "Then push me away." Raph said and he leaned in a little closer. Amy tried to push him away but she didn't have the strength to do so. As he leaned closer to her inch by inch, she felt a mixture of emotions whirling inside her; fear, nervousness, shyness, and nausea. Was it because Raphael was bigger and really aggressive or could she be infatuated with him? "Do I make you nervous?" Raph asked rhetorically. Their lips were five inches away from each other. Amy began to feel a little dizzy. He caught her before she fainted. Raph looked at her to make sure she's alright. Michelangelo walked in and saw the unconscious Amy in his brother's arms. happened. "Raph! What did you do to her?!" He stared at his annoying little brother with an irritated look.


	7. Red Romance Blooming

Amy finally came to, she was laying on the couch surround by mutant turtles. When she saw Raph, she rose quickly and got up. "Yeah I'm fine, I gotta go or I'll be late for my violin lesson." Amy took off in a flash but then Donatello stopped her. "Whoa, hold on there, I haven't examined you yet." "Believe me I'm fine." She left the lair with great haste. Leo, Don, and Mikey glared at Raph. "What?" "Dude, what did you do to her?" Mikey asked. "Nothing, just messing with her." "Raph, Amy is a bit delicate for your immature jokes. Next time you see her, you better apologize." The grumpy turtle groaned, "Fine." But Raph wasn't going to stick around so his brothers would start nagging him, he took off to Amy's place.

The sun set on a late afternoon. Raphael waited on the roof until he heard Amy coming home. He snuck into the empty penthouse and walked toward Amy's room to apologize for whatever he did. He suddenly hears music, it was coming from her bedroom. Raphael leaned in and took a peek through the crack of her door. Amy was playing on a violin. He was amazed on how good she is. Suddenly, Raph slipped and fell with a light thud. She stopped playing and turned to see he was spying on her. "What are you dong here Raph? Trying to make me faint again?" The clumsy turtle got himself up and said, "No, I actually came here to apologize about before. I didn't mean to make you faint." But Amy was not convinced. That's when Raph complemented on her music. "You sound really nice. Did you write that?" She blushed a little and smiled shyly. "No, that was Carmen." "It was really good, you sounded like a pro." "Thanks, I am practicing for a big concert coming up. Would you like to hear another?" Raph was going to say no followed by an insult but for some reason he didn't feel like it. He sat down and gave her his undivided attention. "Just one, okay?" Raph said and she nodded. Amy started to play a song from Swan Lake. Raph couldn't help but get lost in the melody. He felt like this before, it somehow calmed his wild spirit down and lifted his heart. Was it because this this first time Raph heard beautiful music or was it something else.

The music stopped playing and he snapped out of it. Amy smiled at him and said, "Looks like you really enjoyed it." Never in his life had Raph heard something so lovely until now. He saw Amy in a new light. After she packed up her violin, Raphael rose up from his seat and step forward to her. Amy felt a bit nervous when he stood in front of her. "Raphael?" Raph tilted her head up to his, closed his eyes, and kissed her softly on the lips. Amy didn't try to push him away this time, she just gave in. The kiss lasted for three minutes which felt like forever. When Raph opened his eyes and realized what he's doing, he backed away from Amy. The blushed red masked turtle took off leaving Amy flustered and yet flattered.


	8. Two Paths, One Ride

Raphael dashed all the way back to the lair with a blushed look on his face. His brothers were hanging in the lounge when he showed up, panting. "Raph? Are you okay?" The concerned leader asked. "Uh...yeah...why?" "Because your breathing heavily like a bulldog on a hot summer day." Donatello answered. Mikey noticed something on Raph's face. "Dude, what up with your lips? They look shiny." Raph covered his mouth, hiding his lips. But his brothers already figured it out and burst out a big laugh. "You?...And Amy?...Kissed?" Leo said between laughs and then Mikey said, "Dude, you were supposed to make up with her not make out her." "Unless they kissed and makeup." Donatello added. "I did not! She playing music on her violin and I carried away!" Raphael argued. "I'm sure she changed your tune." Leonardo commented. They continued laughing when April showed up and said, "Hey guys, what's so funny?" "Raph kissed Amy!" Mikey said still laughing. "No way! How? Tell me everything!" She said with a slight squeal. "Butt out!" Raph yelled and ran into his bedroom. His brothers stopped laughing when they heard the door slam. "Awkward." Mikey said.

Raphael laid on the bed and covered his head with a pillow, hiding his embarrassed face from the world. He couldn't believe it, he, the tough ninja turtle swept away by violin music and kisses a girl who is a complete opposite of him. Could it be possible this tough shell turtle is in love? Or was it just the music?

The next day, Raph had not left his room not even for pizza. Master Splinter became concerned and knocked on his door. "Raphael, are you alright?" He didn't say a word. His father opens the door and enters. "I don't wanna talk about it." The moody turtle answered. "My son, there is no shame in liking a girl. Perhaps it will make you a better ninja." Master Splinter said. "How? How Dan it make me a better ninja? Love is for wimps." "Really? I seem to recall a ninja who had a crush on a woman named Tang Shen." When Raph heard that name, he rose up and turned to his father. "Oh, I didn't mean you're a wimp Sensei. I meant other wimps." "Raphael, when you really like someone, a lot, you should as the kids say; go for it. Otherwise you would miss out a lot." "Hai Sensei." He said while slightly nodding his head to Master Splinter.

The next day at Scared Heart Academy, the final bell rang and all of the students ran out of their classrooms, Amy and Zoey were walking out and were about to catch a bus ride home. But the cheerleader stopped and said, "Hey Amy? do you know that guy?" She pointed to the guy wearing a full leather and partially metallic biker uniform sitting riding red hot motorcycle. "What makes you think I know him?" "Because he's staring right at you." Zoey was right, Amy felt the biker's gaze on her. She walked cautiously closer to him and let our a small gasp, the biker was Raphael. "Raph?! What are you doing here?!" She asked in a harsh whisper. "Hop on." He said and gave Amy a helmet he pulled out if his bag. This was too spontaneous for Amy but there was a voice inside of her to do it. She turned around to check on Zoey. She gave Amy a gesture to go ahead and hopped on the bus. She hesitantly put the helmet on and sat behind Raph. He ignited the engine and it roared. They took off in a flash. She held onto him tightly by wrapping her arms around his waist.

Everything around them became a fantastic blur of swirling colors and faded noises. At first it seems a little tense but Amy relaxed when she heard his heartbeat. The sky became a red orange when they arrived in front of Turtle Pond, across from Belvedere Castle. They got off the bike. Amy took her helmet off and Raph took off his. "Aren't you afraid someone is going to see you?" "First of all, I am not afraid of anything. Second, no one is here. Just us." He was right, the park was empty, nothing but silence and it made Amy feel tense. "You alright?" Raph asked. "Y-yeah." She responded in a apprehensive tone. This was the first time she's alone with a boy, even if the boy is a teenage mutant ninja turtle. Amy feels both nervous and weirded out by this moment.

Raphael was pacing for a while and Amy asked, "Um...a penny for your thoughts?" He stopped and looked at her. "Yeah, about what happened yesterday, I didn't mean to...uh..." Amy didn't understand until she realized what he was talking about, that kiss. Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh that." "Yeah, I got carried away by the music." "Was I really that good." "No. You were better than good." She smiled more because this the first time a guy gave her sincere comments about her talent. "Oh...thank you." Amy said coyly. Raphael noticed how nervous she is. "Are you that scared of me? because if you are don't worry, I am not one mutants you see in horror movies." "Oh no, that's not why I'm nervous. It's because...this is the first time I hung out with a guy for this long." Raph's eyes widened with slight shock. She continued, "The only time a guy wants to hangout with me is to help him with his homework." He smiled and replied, "I'm honored to be the first." She gave him a sweet, sincere smile. Raph grabbed Amy's wrist with a firm grip and pulled her close to him. She blushed intensively when his hand tiled her chin and leaned in to kiss her. This time Amy didn't try to push him away, she gave in.


	9. The Grand Finale

Raphael has been sneaking off to watch Amy practice her violin for the past few days when his brothers aren't looking. He listens to her play through the open window of a skylight. The melody lifted the weight of him like everything that bugs him is no big deal. For some reason, she was better than before. What was different about this melody she's playing? "You are getting better Amy. Keep up the good work." "Thank you and I will." Amy said as she smiled coyly. As soon the teacher was gone, Raphael opened the window wider and jumped into the music room. The loud thud made Amy let a tiny shriek but she sighed with relief when she saw Raph. "Oh, Raphael, it was you." "You sounded great." "Thanks. Wait, you were listening the whole time?" Raph blushes when she asked him. "Um...maybe." Amy smiled at him. "Thank you." He blushed more. She walks over to him and leaned in. "There is more to you than brute strength." Raph laughed nervously. Amy was about to lean in closer for a kiss when they heard footsteps. "Uh oh my violin teacher is coming, you better..." But she stopped when she noticed Raphael already left. The teacher walked in. "Sorry, forgot my keys. Everything alright?" "Um...yeah."

Raphael returned to the lair and attempts to sneak back to his room when Leo caught him. "Where have you been Raph?" Leo asked his...brother as he walks through the turn tables. "Nothing, just went out for a jog." Raph said trying to hide his expression. "While you were out on your jog, a bunch of teenagers have been reported missing for the past week." Leo stated. "Actually, to be specific, teenagers with talent have been missing; a gymnast, a saxophone player, an artist, a ballerina, and an apprentice of a robotic engineering company." "Sounds random to me." Raph commented trying to add a bit of humor. "It's not random Raph, I believe there is a connection and so do the police. But I do know who is behind these kidnappings." Donnie added. "The Foot?! What would the Foot want with teenagers?!" Raph asked. "I don't know but until we stop them you have to stop taking off for no reason Raph." "I have a reason Leo! Get off my shell!" Raph yelled with a fierce growl and stomped off to his room. "Awkward." "Mikey will you stop saying that?!" Donatello bellowed.

When Raphael walked into his room and closed the door, he pulled out his MP3 player, puts his head phones on, and lies down on the bed listening to classical violin. The calm red masked turtle turned his head to his loyal companion, Spike. "Hey Spike, you wanna listen?" But Spike was unresponsive. Raph shrugged and fell asleep to the sweet sounds of the six string.

_He found himself sitting in the middle of an auditorium. Amy appeared on stage playing her violin. Raph can not only hear and feel the music, he can also see it. There was a thought bubble over Amy. Within the thought bubble was Raphael dressed up like of those bare chested guys on the cover of those romance novels. He blushed a little when he literally saw himself kissing Amy in the thought bubble. Was she thinking about Raphael during her violin practice? Does she have a thing for him? He hears soft laughter echoing within the auditorium._

Raph woke up to see it was Mikey who was laughing. "What is so funny that it couldn't wait?" He asked in an irritated tone. "Since when do you listen to classical violin?" Raphael's eyes widened and jumped out of bed with anger, "Give it back Mikey!" Mikey screamed and ran out of Raph's room. He chased Mikey all over the lair until Leo got in his way. "Raph! What is this about now?" "I'll tell you Leo. Raph here loves classical music." Mikey said in a childish, teasing tone. "I do not!" The angry turtle yelled. "First of all Mikey, stop teasing Raph and is new interest in classical music. Second, Raph, there is nothing to be ashamed of listening to that kind of music." "It's...not just the music that I like." "Then what?" Raphael tried to hide his blushed expression. His t-phone started to ring. "H-hello?" "Agh! Let go of me!" "Amy?" Raph could hear the struggle in the background before he got cut off. "Amy just got kidnapped!" Raph screamed at the top of his lungs. "Wait, how would you know?" "Because it sounded like she was shoved in a vehicle! We've got to save her! Come on guys let's move!" Raph commanded and took off, Donnie and Mikey followed. "Hey that's my thing." Leo whined and was the last one to leave.

Donatello hooked Raph's t-phone to the Shell-raiser's computer to triangulate the coordinates to where the call came from. They arrived in front of the building where Amy had her violin practice earlier and searched for any clues. "Agh! We've been combing the place and haven't found anything!" The red masked turtle yelled. "Calm down Raph, it's only been five minutes. I promise we will save your girlfriend." "She's not my girlfriend!" Donatello spotted a security camera on the street light. "Gents, I think I may have found an important clue." They slipped inside the Shell-raiser and Don hacked into the security cameras until he found footage of Amy and her kidnappers. She was walking out of the building with her violin teacher when a black van showed up and the foot ninja jumped about and grabbed Amy. The teacher didn't do anything but watch as the foot ninja shoved her in the van. He got in the front with them and drove off. "I don't believe it! That creep was in on it! I should've never left her alone." "Don't beat yourself up Raph." "Quiet down guys! I'm trying to listen." Don said. "To what?" "To the foot ninja who was talking on his cell Mikey. Weren't you paying attention?" "Sorry, I covered my eyes during the kidnapping scene." Everyone except Mikey groaned. Donatello listened carefully and said, "They are taking her to the pier." "Alright, everyone to your stations!" Raphael groaned when Leo said that.

Thirty minutes later, the turtles arrived at the pier. They spotted the black van and hid the Shell-raiser behind one of the larger crates. They hopped out and snuck around, close enough to observe them. Donatello scoped the scene with his telescope. "See them yet Donnie?" "Nothing yet Leo." "There! I see them!" Raphael yanked Donatello's telescope from his hands and looked through it. Amy was being pushed into a crate with the other teenagers. "Wait a minute, those are the same teenagers that went missing." Leonardo said. "No they're not, they've been kidnapped along with Amy. Oh wait you already knew that." Mikey replied. "If I had to guess, they are probably being shipped off for slave labor or worse." Donatello said. "Alright, we'll split into teams of two; Raph and I will distract the foot while you and Mikey go and release the captive teens. Any questions?" "Just one; where's Raph?" Mikey asked. Leo quickly spotted Raph sneaking toward the crate. The leader groaned and signaled his brothers to follow him.

While the foot were busy guarding the prisoners, Raphael cautiously opened the crate. Amy gasped quietly with joy when she saw him. One of the foot ninjas spotted him and were about to attack him. But then, an egg appeared out of nowhere and as it hit the ground a dark cloud blinded them. Rap spotted a light above him and took it out with his sai. As soon the smoke cleared, Leo, Don, and Mikey joined Raph. The rescue mission became a big ninja brawl.

More foot ninja showed up when they heard a commotion. Leo and Mikey took out a group on the right, Donnie and Raph took out another group on the left. While his brothers were fighting Raphael unlocked the crate and grabbed Amy's hand. "Raphael?" "I'm getting you outta here!" He pulled her out and was about to take her to the shell-raiser when three foot ninja ambushed them. One was keeping Raph busy while the other two grabbed Amy from behind. She yelped in pain when one of them pulled her hair, causing her pink hairband to fall off her head. Raph heard her and became really furious. He smacked the foot ninja he was fighting and bopped the two hurting Amy.

Suddenly, everyone heard sirens. "Foot! Vanish!" One of the foot ninja called out and dashed into the shadows. The turtles heard the sirens as well, they quickly grabbed Amy and took off in the Shell-raiser before the police showed up. They kept driving until they were in a safe location but still close enough to check to make sure the fire was put out and the rest of the kidnapped students are in good hands. "We did it! High three!" Mikey called out. Only Leo and Don joined in. "Raph? Raph?" Leo said while looking around for any sign of his hot headed brother. "Now where did he go?" Don asked. "Where's Amy?" Mikey added. Meanwhile, Raphael took Amy to the High Line. They sat on the bench; Raph checked to make sure she was alright. Amy's hair was messed up from trying to resist the foot. "Are you okay?" He asked with sincere kindness. "Yeah, I am now. Thanks Raph." He blushed, because this was the first time someone thanked him to his face. Amy blushed as well. They leaned in close to each other and kissed as the sounds of the sirens faded into the night.

The next day, it was the day of Amy's recital at the Opera House. The turtles were watching the recital on a local tv program. Raph felt bed because as much as he wants to see the performance in person, he can't risk blowing his cover. Amy stood on stage wearing a red dress with matching heels and a red ribbon. "Hey, there's Amy! But why is she wearing...red?" Mikey asked with curiosity. "I would like to dedicate this melody to someone special." Raph blushed. She plays a tune from Romeo and Juliet. He smiled as his heart swelled with joy. Mikey noticed his reaction and put two & two together. "Ha! Raph got a crush! Raph's got a crush!" The teasing orange masked turtle said. Raph gritted his teeth in anger and glared at Mikey. "Alright! That's it!" The miffed red turtle chases Mikey and then puts him in a headlock. "Wah! I thought music was supposed to a sooth a savage beast!" "That only works in cartoons Mikey." Then Raph licked his finger and was about to give his little brother a wet willy. "Ahhhh!"


End file.
